Dar'yaim
Early Life Dar'yaim was a Mandalorian who served on the ISD Evictus starting in 12 BBY. He was born on Saleucami to a pair of farmers. When his parents were killed in a raid, he took to the swamps, becoming a bandit. He met his adoptive father in 16 BBY, on a road just outside the main city. He took on his father's mandalorian culture, as it was his father who gave him the name Dar'yaim. It translates from Mando'a to 'no longer home'. They continued to live on Saleucami for a number of years, occasionally venturing off world. Sometime later, Dar'yaim's father was killed in a confrontation with a rebel militia. Imperial forces in the region claimed that stormtroopers neutralized an estimated 24 insurgents, however an additional 16 appeared to have been the victims of infighting. In actuality, all 16 had been killed by the Mandalorian. Dar'yaim eventually moved offworld, drifting from one bounty or mercenary contract to the next. He eventually joined the ISB as an enforcement agent, using fake documents. He was stationed at an ISB regional station on Ord Mantell approximately 10 months prior to being stationed on the Evictus. He was quoted to have served with distinction, despite being reprimanded and reassigned for unknowingly wiping out an imperial alligned militia. Evictus Service Dar'yaim arrived on the Evictus sometime during 12 BBY bearing the rank of Sergeant. A short while after arriving, he joined a mission planned by Senior Technician Ebon Ceres, to acquire a THX module from the world of Cartve. He provided sniper support over district 12, in which a riot had previously reduced many buildings to rubble. While acquiring the module, Ceres had got into a confrontation with a rebel agent. Dar'yaim provided cover fire, dispatching two enemy combatants. He donned civilian clothes and rejoined the rest of the team, which also consisted of Private Ven Falconer, and Uvan 0.44. They rendezvoused in a cantina where it was discovered that Ceres had been shot in the upper arm. The Combat Medic Falconer administered minor first aid before the group made their way back to their shuttle. When they arrived, the shuttles flight crew and guards had been killed, their weapons missing. Dar'yaim being the most competent pilot of the group flew the four of them back to the Evictus. During the flight, Falconer and Dar'yaim attempted to perform an emergency surgury on Ceres' arm, which was unfortunately, unsucessful. Her arm was amputated upon their return to the Evictus. Dar'yaim eventually took on a recon mission on Yuga 2. A rebel fighter base was suspected to be in the area, and he had been sent to find it. He began tracking the movements of unregistered ships with a high powered scope, the movements led him through the forest to the base, however he was unwittingly captured by the garrison of soldiers there. He was able to send a message back to the Evictus though, it notified the ship of the existence of the fighter base and its approximate location. The Evictus then deployed an operation to rescue Dar'yaim and neutralize the fighter base. During the battle, an armoured battalion, and a stormtrooper battalion, were deployed into the city, while another stormtrooper battalion was deployed to the fighter base. Shortly before the raid on the base, Lieutenant Ainn of the rebel alliance performed an interrogation on Dar'yaim, and in the process removed both little fingers. He then evacuated Dar'yaim using a YT-1300 freighter. During the raid Private Falconer made it onto the freighter before it left, and engaged in hand to hand combat with Ainn, however fell to two knife wounds in his shoulder. Upon arriving on an insurgent capital ship, a Venator-class star destroyer called The Redemption, the two prisoners were treated for their wounds and placed in the brig. Private Falconer had an interaction with a rebel by the name of Kee Jor, however no such interaction was listed in the after action report. Dar'yaim was questioned by a trandoshan known as Vonge Graak, but again, no such interaction was listed in the after action report. After 10 days of incarceration, Dar'yaim fought his way out of his cell by disarming a guard sent to bring him food. He then threatened the rest of the guards into a cell, and released Falconer, they sabotaged the cameras and elevator and then made their way to the control tower through the ventilation system. They stole service logs and communication logs from the control tower and then made their way back into the vents before running out to the YT-1300 that brought them there in the first place. They launched from the ship, with Dar'yaim piloting and Falconer in the gunner position, and damaged two fighters in their escape. They made it back to the Evictus shortly after, and were questioned by Lieutenant Kord and Uvan 0.44. Defection Sergeant Dar'yaim was involved in the apprehension of Lieutenant Fire-slug and Lieutenant Kord for the torture of then Senior Technician Ceres. Dar'yaim was heavily involved in the case against Lieutenant Kord, he conducted interviews, and gathered evidence to support his case. However the emotional impact caused Dar'yaim to plant a bomb in his bag. When Kord was deemed not guilty, Dar'yaim armed the bomb, and ran off into the ship. He was followed by Ven Falconer, who expressed his wish to join Dar'yaim in leaving. They retrieved a few weapons, and attempted to steal a bomber, however they were captured in the process. Kord tortured them for weeks, and eventually feigned killing Dar'yaim to get Ven to talk. They were later shipped off to seperate prison camps, however each one escaped independently of one another. Dar'yaim's shuttle was shot down over Cartve, he attempted to hire himself out as a bounty hunter, however wound up starting a firefight between a local gang, and a squad of stormtroopers. He eventually retrieved one of his father's stashes from an arms dealer. It contained two hundred and fifty thousand credits, a few blaster pistols, and a set of armour. To Dar'yaims surprise, the armour was fitted to him, not his father, who was slightly shorter. He discovered a lightsaber in the stash as well, it appeared that it belonged to his father, who Dar'yaim extrapolated that he had been a Jedi who adopted the persona of a Mandalorian warrior to hide from the empire. Dar'yaim felt quite conflicted, he knew he was a Mandalorian because he chose to be a part of the culture, but he felt his father was only part of the culture because he was forced. Rebellion Placeholder